You'll Be In My Heart
by TheTalontedOne
Summary: No Matter When, No Matter Where, She Promised Him That He'd Be In The One Place It Matters Most...In The Heart. Dedicated To VandaGirl.


A young girl stood at the edge of a cliff. It was a quiet night as a gentle breeze from the wind blow through her lavender-colored hair as she stood looking at the city below. A city that she had protected for years beside her friends. Beside her love. A tear rolled down her pale cheek while she stood. She was joined by a young man. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. The warm comfort of his arms relaxed her as she leaned against him. He kissed the top of her head and whispered.

"I'm right here Rae."

"Thank you Cyborg. But why does is have to be this way?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"I don't know, it's just the way the world is. But doesn't matter, I'll always be here as long as you want me to be."

They continued holding each other listening to the quiet of the plateau they stood on, just enjoying each other's company.

"I'm scared." She said.

"What are you scared of?"

"Everyone and everything. It's like they hate us, yet we protect them."

"Yeah, the world is a cruel place, but together we'll survive it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I mean look at me. I was outcast because of how I look, but you showed me that there is a way to make it."

"How did I show you?"

"You were the one to come to me when the world turn it's back to me. Also, when they look at you all they see is a small girl that can be taken advantage of, but you showed them wrong. I hated the world, but you gave me a reason to love. A reason to live. _YOU_ are my reason." He whispered in her ear making her blush.

> > > > > > > > > >

He held her tighter, a reassuring hold that no matter what happened, he would be there. It was a feeling that she had longed for--comfort. She lightly moaned as she leaned into him. Cyborg stayed overlooking the city as she closed her eyes. Lights from the distant skyscrapers went on and off. Cars slowly drove by as the sounds of sirens, gunshots, people screaming in the distance, and various other noises could be heard from where they stood. He shook his head looking at the mayhem being caused, but he smiled because he was away from it. He was where he wanted to be; with the one person that would always be there for him, and he would always be there for her.

"I'll always be here Rae." He whispered again into her ear.

He stood there waiting for her to respond, but she didn't. She had drifted off to sleep. He smiled.

"My heart was empty until of love until I met you. Only hate and anger was in there. Thank you for showing me the light." He said while running his fingers through her hair making her come out of her sleep. "No matter what, I won't leave you."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing." He snickered.

"Cyborg?"

"Yeah?"

"You know, when we first stared going out and people would stare at us wherever we went?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do they hate it? I mean why is it so important that couples be what they want?"

"Because it's easier for them to accept. Robin and the others don't care because they're doing the same thing."

"But no one looks at them weird."

He sighed. "It's because I'm-"

"Black?"

"Yeah. When they see that, they automatically scoff. They don't want to take the time to know how much we have in common, they don't want to know how it is for us. It's just easier for them. We may be different on the outside, but on the inside we're the same...well sort of."

"Who cares what they think. We're together--like it or not." She said before kissing him. "I want to be with you and only you."

She moved her body to hold him back as they kissed each other. They stayed like that, the world around them was gone. The only think that was there was love--their love for each other.

_ > > > > > > > > > >_

"Alone we're strong, but together we're unstoppable Raven." He said while looking deep into her eyes. "I need you just as much as you need me." She nodded.

"You're so beautiful." He said while moving her hair from in front of her face.

She slightly turned red before turning around to overlook their home. He held her again as they stood their looking over their city. No matter what crossed their paths they were going to face it headstrong and by each other's side. They didn't care what others thought, they were going to show them that they can do what they want.

"This is our place Rae. Whenever you feel alone, all you have to do is look over your shoulder because I'll be right there. Right behind you. I'll always be here."

"So will I Cyborg. Whenever you lose that temper I'll be there to calm you down." She said while winking.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Just look over your shoulder." He said as he let go of her.

She turned around to look at him as he slowly walked backwards.

"Just look over your shoulder." He repeated as he began to fade away.

"Wait! Don't Go!" She exclaimed while extending her hand out. "Don't leave me again."

She fell to her knees and covered her face. "Not again." Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"What Rae?"

"Huh?"

"You said 'not again.""

"I did?"

"Yeah. You were sleeping." Cyborg said as she looked up at him.

They were both still standing over the cliff looking at Jump City.

"Oh. I-I guess we should be heading back. They're probably wondering where we are by now." She said while walking back to the T-Car.

She looked over her shoulder to see if he was there. And he was. He was right behind her, just like he said he would be.

The End.


End file.
